


Cherry Clouds

by MasterFinland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Japan, Fluff, Gen, Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Showers, Toddlers, it's only mentioned tho, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland
Summary: “Mamá, your toes are pink today!” Mamoru crouches down as low as he can go, feet flat and little hands curled over his scraped knees. Sakura rolls her eyes fondly and squirts hot pink shampoo into the palm of her hand, snapping the cap closed and placing the bottle on the floor right after.





	Cherry Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> not to be that guy but I love giripan and I miss hetalia

Sakura juggles the toddler wrapped snugly around her waist and chest, his chubby face buried in the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He’s sniffling, pitifully murmuring into her shower-damp skin, and she knows her cropped, wet, unbrushed hair is tickling his red nose, but he doesn’t seem to mind all that much. He wiggles and kicks her in the stomach accidentally, and she winces, shifting him again.

 

“Mamoru-chan, careful,” she grunts, face screwed up in discomfort, and pats her son’s naked thigh. “Be gentle with Okaa-chan and her tummy.” The toddler huffs angrily but cuddles closer, now pouting more than crying.

 

“No!”

 

“Yes, Mamoru-chan,” Sakura sighs, reaching forward to tug the lever on the shower to a warmer setting before tucking her arm back under her little one’s rear. “May I put you down now, please? We need to get washed before Otou-san arrives. We’re going to dinner with Feli-oji-chan and Ludwig-oji-san, remember? Don’t you want to see them?” Mamoru huffs again, but the furrow in his brow lifts a little.

 

“No…” He wiggles in her arms, clearly trying to get down without outright saying it or being too obvious. Sakura smiles softly and helps him slide out of her arms and down onto the stained-brown and blue Mediterranean floor tiles beneath their feet.

 

“Are you ready for Okaa-chan to clean you now, or should I get washed first?” She picks up the bottle of cherry-scented shampoo from the little nook in the shower wall and pops the cap open. Mamoru completely ignores her question, focused entirely on her feet and legs.

 

“Mamá, your toes are pink today!” Mamoru crouches down as low as he can go, feet flat and little hands curled over his scraped knees. Sakura rolls her eyes fondly and squirts hot pink shampoo into the palm of her hand, snapping the cap closed and placing the bottle on the floor right after. She shampoos her own hair, scrubbing with both her nails and fingers, as her son babbles and chatters at nothing from his place on the floor. He’s on his butt, drawing shapes on his legs with his chubby little fingers.

 

“Your nails are getting long again, Mamoru-chan,” Sakura remarks, dunking her head under the spray of the water, shoulders sagging. She runs a hand through her hair once all of the suds have finished swirling down the drain. “We should trim them before bed, I don’t want you to scratch your face in your sleep again.”

 

“No. Thank you.” Sakura giggles and crouches beside her son, lifting the shampoo bottle from its place.

 

“Close your eyes, little one.” Mamoru squeezes his eyes closed obediently, dark lashes fanned out against his scrunched-up cheeks. Sakura gently scrubs her hands through his drenched curls, tilting his head back when she scoots him under the spray to rinse. She stands him up on fat legs to wash his body, making sure to take extra care to be gentle with the healing scabs on his left cheek from where one of the cats had scratched him a few days before when he’d grabbed her tail. “There we go, all finished. Now, sit here and wait for Okaa-chan to finish, okay?”

 

_“Hai!”_ Sakura smiles at him and rises slowly, hand against the wall to steady herself. She’s early along in her second pregnancy, barely even three months in, but her center of gravity is already starting to change pretty dramatically.

 

_“Arigato,_ Mamoru-chan.”

* * *

After Sakura towels Mamoru off with the biggest, fluffiest towel they own, his dark curls bouncing against his forehead, she dresses him in his - really, _her_ \- favorite outfit. The navy blue in the stripes of his overalls make the gorgeous sea green of his eyes stand out even more against his dark, olive skin, and Sakura absolutely adores it, because he’s the perfect copy of his father.

 

“No, mamá, I don’ wanna get dressed!” He stamps his foot, scrunching his face up in a dramatic pout.

 

“Well, you have to, Mamoru-chan. Otou-san is going to be here soon to get us.” She smiles warmly, ignoring his half-whined protests, and pitifully-swatted fists. She snaps the last button on her blouse, smoothing it out to brush off any cat fur afterward. Taryn, a large, orange beast of a cat that Sakura _thinks_ is a tabby, rubs against her leg with a purr, bobbed tail practically vibrating like a dog’s. She smiles and reaches down to pet him, scratching behind his ears. His purrs increase in volume, and Mamoru gasps loudly as he notices him, reaching for the fat creature.

 

“Mister Kitty!” He squeals, patting gently and awkwardly along the cat’s spine, the loud noise causing one of their overly skittish kittens to dive under the bed in the middle of the room. Taryn is sweet, and a wonderful animal, and just accepts the affection that can in no way be pleasant, as it’s coming from an over-excited four-year-old who often forgets to be careful with his pudgy hands. The cat waddles closer to Mamoru, nudging his face against the toddler’s chin in a show of affection. He giggles excitedly, so caught up that he doesn’t even realize it when his mother both begins and finishes brushing his hair out of his face, pinning his bangs back with a plastic barrette once she’s done.

 

Sakura rises from folded legs to a soft knock on their sliding bedroom door, giving her husband a sweet smile when he opens it.

 

“Welcome home, Hera-san, how was- oh!” She breaks off into giggles as Heracles basically wraps his entire body around her, mindful of her belly, his face pressed in her neck. One rough hand cradles her back, the fingers of his other hand carding through her almost-black hair lovingly. He squeezes her close, inhaling deeply and sighing out softly as he relaxes.

 

“You… smell like cherries…” He mumbles, prompting another round of giggles from his wife, who presses a kiss to his temple in lieu of a verbal response. He only lifts his head from her collarbone to peer down at his son, who, upon noticing him, has barrelled his entire body into his father’s leg.

 

_“Bampás!”_ He shrieks, and Hercules reaches down with a lazy grin to scoop his chunky toddler into his strong arms effortlessly.

 

_“Geia,_ sweetheart…”

 

Sakura smiles, warm in her husband’s hold and content to listen to her toddler tell his father about his day so quickly that there is genuinely no way that Heracles is making out any of it, even though he nods along as enthusiastically as his narcoleptic body can manage. One of the cats shoves his body between their legs with a loud, attention-seeking meow, happy that their favorite owner is home to spoil them, and Sakura laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Greek, so if any of the few words I put in are wrong, let me know!  
> Thanks!! Enjoy!


End file.
